She knew she was right
by ssnapelover
Summary: Alexis discovers a unexpected side of David, her husband, while hosing him down. Warning: SM, spanking.    with thanks to achrya, for being a very useful beta reader


She knew she was right

By Snapelover

She could not stand the sight of him as he stood there, all wet and shivering, in his flimsy bright blue shorts. There was something revolting about his shoulders, the way he hunched them up while he squirmed like a demented goblin, whining and cursing at the force with which she scrubbed the poison ivy from his sallow skin. She had warned David when the shuttlecock flew into the ivy-infested shrubs, but he practically jumped in to retrieve it. How she hated such clumsiness.

Danny, the boy they picked up from the roadside one day earlier, was holding the garden hose, keeping David wet.

Danny had quickly established himself in their house on the island at Dark Harbor. When they found him in the rain the previous day, sick, injured and barely conscious, she felt that it was fate that dropped him into their way. At first David refused to take him along in the car, but she insisted. Though Danny made her feel uneasy at times, he seemed to fill a gap somewhere. Hard to explain where he fitted in, but he did.

"Oh, keep still, don't be such a baby!" she shouted at David. She scrubbed his back with such vigor that the brush left broad, red streaks on his skin. She knew from experience that the rash would be a lot more unpleasant than the scrubbing necessary to get all the poison ivy off. He should remove his shorts to get the job properly done, she thought, but he was too prudish to do that in front of the stranger. Here, in their garden, in broad daylight, he was even too prissy to strip naked in front of her, though there were no neighbors to see him.

"You should take them off!" she said and teased him by slapping his wet rear end with her hand. It made a lewd noise; the flimsy wet shorts were next to nothing, like hitting him on his bare buttocks. She laughed and smacked him again. The water splashed back from his butt as her hand touched him. Danny laughed too. She could not make out if the boy deliberately pointed the water jet between David's buttocks, or if it was accidental. You could see every curve of his body now, so he might as well take those awful shorts off.

"Don't! Alexis, don't do that again, I'm warning you!"

David sounded furious at her, though he made no attempt to avoid another slap.

"Why, don't you like it?" she sneered and slapped him again.

His water-logged shorts slipped, exposing the top half of his buttocks. To her astonishment she saw that he sported an erection. The shorts, sopping wet, stuck to his skin and made the penis stand out prominently in bright blue. David, her husband, who had been impotent for many years - and before that, always tired, never eager to make love with her.

At some point in their marriage, she had somehow accepted that David was unable to become a father and that they would remain childless. But she was devastated when she realized they could not even make love anymore: he could not, or would not, make the effort.

The longing for a child still blind-sided her occasionally, though she never mentioned the subject to David. Now she wondered if this was what had been on her mind, or deep in her heart, when they found the boy in the rain. He was not handsome – still, he had a strange softness about him that attracted her, a softness that David lacked. Yet at times, when she observed him, she would become alarmed.

What is he doing here? she thought. Why is he here?

Suddenly Alexis felt angry. She did not know where this rage inside her came from. She slapped David again, viciously aiming at his groin.

"Just look at you! You're enjoying this, aren't you, you sick pervert!" she shouted.

"No, please… stop…" David mumbled. His voice was low, breathy, tremulous; he seemed to be struggling against his arousal. But he did not step out of the water trough. He just stood there, waiting for her to slap him again.

And she did. Again, and again, on his backside, his penis, his legs, even his face.

"You useless piece of junk… look at you! Pathetic!" she shouted, slapping him harder and harder.

David stood silent, detached, focused; then, slowly, purposefully, he touched himself. He took his penis in his hand and rubbed it, at first through the blue cloth, than he reached inside his shorts.

"You filthy pig!" she spat.

"Justlook at him!´ she shouted at Danny, "A useless pig, playing with his tail!"

David moaned and the hand gripping his cock inside his shorts moved faster.

Danny dropped the hose into the grass and turned his back at the scene. He walked away from them, his whole body saying that he should not be witnessing this.

"No, wait Danny, I think he likes to have an audience," she laughed hysterically.

Danny stopped in his tracks, embarrassed, but also fascinated, like someone who cannot help himself watching a road accident.

"You may as well take that stupid thing off!"

She yanked her husband's shorts down to his ankles.

"Go on David, give us a show! Show us what you can do. Because I haven't seen that in a long, long, time. Let's see if you´re capable of producing offspring. A heir to the family fortune. Your mother in law will be delighted!"

David, obviously unable to stop himself, was completely shut off in his own world, gasping, moaning, sobbing with shame and arousal.

"Pathetic!" Alexis went on. "Blubbering like a schoolgirl. You can't make your wife pregnant, but you sure know how to enjoy yourself in front of an audience."

"Please…," David pleaded, miserable, undone, tottering helplessly on the verge of an orgasm.

"Please what? Please spank me and humiliate me? Because that's what you get off on, isn't it, you pervert." She whispered close to his ear. "How about some marital duties, right now, here on the grass?"

"No… please Alexis…" David sobbed. ´It's… it's just…´

"Useless," she hissed in his ear. "Mother was right. You're a useless wimp." She whacked him one last time, very hard, on his bare buttocks, by now turned a purplish red from the spanking.

He ejaculated against the plexiglass screen behind the water trough, moaning loudly, gasping, then sobbing, gradually falling silent, looking a misery.

A hand came between him and his wife; it was Danny.

"Please, David. Come inside," he said quietly and helped David to step out of the blue shorts still sloshing around his ankles. He did it with a tenderness that startled Alexis. She was lost for words as the boy coaxed David down from the water trough onto the grass and took him by the hand, like a small child. David walked with him, shoulders slumped, completely naked, defeated.

When the men stepped into the house, Alexis saw David touch the boy's hip and lean against his shoulder for comfort. Danny kissed him on the forehead and embraced him.

At that moment Alexis knew why Danny was here.

The end


End file.
